The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia grown for use in mixed combinations, beds and the landscape. The new invention is known botanically as Dahlia variabilis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘SCARLET FERN’. The specific epithet variabilis represents a hybrid seedling line that came from crossing various original wild species in the early 1800's, and refers to the species' wide range of flower color and shapes. Dahlia is in the family Compositae. The flower of ‘SCARLET FERN’ is a “single” form blossom and exhibits a single row of ray flowers surrounding a central cluster of disk florets.
‘SCARLET FERN’ was selected as a seedling that resulted from the controlled cross-pollination carried out by the inventor in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand. The breeding began in 1999 by crossing an individual plant Dahlia variabilis ‘Roxy’ (unpatented) as the female parent and an individual of Dahlia variabilis ‘Razzmatazz’ (unpatented) as the male parent. Seed was collected from the female parent and coded as 71152, then sown with the intention of making a selection from the seedlings that resulted.
‘SCARLET FERN’ was selected in 2000 based on the criteria of leaf color, and shape, plant height, and flower color. Selection was conduced by the inventor, in Auckland, New Zealand. The unique traits that distinguish the new Dahlia variety named ‘SCARLET FERN’ from other varieties of Dahlia known to the inventor are mahogany-black divided leaves and profusions of vivid orange-red star-shaped blossoms. The new Dahlia named ‘SCARLET FERN’ is distinguishable from the parents by height, leaf shape and color, and flower color.
‘SCARLET FERN’ can be distinguished from other Dahlia cultivars with dark foliage by its size, type of flower, and color of leaves. When compared to ‘Redskin’, ‘SCARLET FERN’ is twice the size in height and width. ‘Redskin’ has double flowers whereas ‘SCARLET FERN’ has single blooms. The foliage of ‘SCARLET FERN’ is a darker, almost black color compared to the lighter maroon/green foliage of ‘Redskin’. When compared to ‘Bishop's Children’, ‘SCARLET FERN’ is bigger in size. At maturity, it is 36″ by 36″ compared to ‘Bishop's Children’ which reaches a height and width of 24″ by 12″. The flowers of ‘SCARLET FERN’ are stable in color and form whereas ‘Bishop's Children’ vary from plant to plant in color and form.
‘SCARLET FERN’ exhibits upright habit, large grey-orange buds, fragrant orange-red flowers, mahogany-black foliage, and brown stems. The large star-shaped blossoms bloom in summer and fall. Cultural conditions include full sun, regular water and rich well-draining potting soil. ‘SCARLET FERN’ is hardy is USDA Zone 8 and grows to 0.9 m in height and 0.9 m in width at maturity.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘SCARLET FERN’ was conducted in 2004 in Auckland, New Zealand. The method of asexual propagation utilized was tissue culture. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and to be reproduced true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.